DESCRIPTION: This is a request for support for a meeting entitled "Frontiers of Myelin Biology and Demyelinating Diseases" that will be held as a satellite meeting to the ISN/ASN in Mystic, Connecticut (7/26/97 to 7/29/97). The meeting will be chaired by Drs. Marie Filbin and Steve Pfeiffer and will run for three days with nine scientific sessions and one plenary lecture. The overall theme of the meeting is to bring together scientists engaged in the basic research of oligodendrocytes and myelin with physicians/scientists involved in clinical management of neurological disorders affecting oligodendrocytes and myelin, such as multiple sclerosis and Charcot-Marie-Tooth disease. Each scientific session will address specific topics of myelin biology and will include two invited speakers and three to four additional speakers who will be selected on the basis of abstracts received. Facilities for poster presentations are also available and it is anticipated that posters will be on view throughout the entire meeting, allowing ample time for presentation and discussion of the data. The meeting location can provide accommodation for 260 participants, with additional rooms available within walking distance if necessary. The proceedings will be published as a supplement to the Journal of Developmental Neuroscience. Funds are requested to cover registration for 19 speakers (at $400 per person) plus travel from Boston (19 at $40), with an additional $500 per person for 4 speakers not attending the ISN meeting in Boston. Funds are also requested to cover registration and travel from Boston for 6 students/postdoctoral fellows and student travel stipends for 6 at $200, as well as expenditures for audiovisual requirements and advertising.